channelumptee3fandomcom-20200214-history
Channel Umptee-3
For the wiki itself, see Channel Umptee-3 Wiki. Channel Umptee-3 (colloquially called Umptee-3 as well) is an animated television series that aired on The WB's Kids WB block from October 25, 1997 to February 25, 1998, with reruns continuing through September. All episodes were a half-hour (30 minutes) in length.Mifflin, Lawrie (September 11, 1997). Can You Spell 'Compliance,' Boys and Girls?; Networks Go Along, but Just Barely, With New Federal Rules on Children's Shows, The New York Times, Retrieved December 10, 2019. Archived on the Wayback Machine. The show was created by animator Jim George with Norman Lear as executive producer, the latter having made several successful sitcoms from the 1970s to 1980s such as The Jeffersons.King, Susan (August 31, 1997). Educating and Entertaining, The Los Angeles Times, Retrieved July 30, 2018.Pierce, Scott D. (August 29, 1997). Kids' Television, The Deseret News, Retrieved December 10, 2019. George described the series as "If you were to take Rocky and Bullwinkle, mix it up with Jim Henson in a soup of Warner Bros., you’d get Channel Umptee-3."WB's "Umptee-3" has Norman Lear's signature, September 15, 1997, Variety magazine. Retrieved July 30, 2018. Keith Marder, writer for the Los Angeles Daily News, said of the show prior to its premiere: "It promises to bring a splash of fun, a dash of magic and a touch of 'anarchy' to Saturday mornings."Marder, Keith (October 9, 1997). A GUIDE TO TV THAT TRIES TO TEACH; FCC MANDATE PUTS LEARNING ON SCHEDULE, Los Angeles Daily News, Retrieved October 19, 2018. It revolves around an ostrich named Ogden, who alongside his friends Sheldon (a snail) and Holey (a mole) travels throughout the world we live in thanks to their van and underground TV station (which exists in between channels and is broadcast from a mobile station),Hundt, Reed E. (September 18, 1997). Kids TV: The Impossible Has Become Inevitable, Federal Communications Commission (FCC), Retrieved January 19, 2019.Erickson, Hal (July 30, 2005). Television cartoon shows: an illustrated encyclopedia, 1949 through 2003, page 199, second edition, McFarland, ISBN 9780786422555. Quote: "...Channel Umptee-3 (original title: Umptee-3 TV) was a weekly, prosocial half-hour about a 'pirate' television station, operating from a moving van and broadcasting on a wavelength somewhere within 'the white space between channels.'"Mangan, Jennifer (August 31, 1997). NETWORKS BEEF UP FALL CHILDREN'S SHOWS WITH THREE HOURS OF EDUCATIONAL CONTENT EACH WEEK., Chicago Tribune, Retrieved December 10, 2019. exploring educational subjects and appreciating the beauty of Earth along the way.Moore, Scott (September 21, 1997). Meeting a Higher Standard, The Washington Post, Retrieved July 30, 2018. Lear explains the reason for their constant travel: "The van that the station broadcasts out of is always on the move, because the establishment doesn't want them."Braxton, Greg (August 1, 1996). Kids' TV Getting Some New Players, The Los Angeles Times, Retrieved October 18, 2018. In between this all, the trio must escape the wrath of Stickley Ricketts and his henchmen, who Ogden derisively calls "The Frumps" due to Ricketts' philosophy that the world belongs in a box. Production The series was in development as early as 1994, with Animation Magazine describing it as such: "The concept to be developed, which is oriented toward children, is Umptee-3 TV, which includes an ensemble of animated characters who exist within Umptee-3 TV, a pirate television station with an exciting and unusual view of the world."Animation Magazine, 1994, page 114. It was officially announced in February 1997, still known as Umptee-3 TV.Asbury Park Press, February 7, 1997, page 19, Asbury Park, New Jersey.Mifflin, Lawrie (February 5, 1997). Youth Must Be Served, The New York Times, Retrieved October 18, 2018. Archived on the Wayback Machine. Umptee-3 TV would remain in use as a short form of the show's title during Kids WB commercials.Kids WB Yourself!, Platypus Comix, Retrieved January 19, 2019. An in-depth listing of Kids WB's commercials between 1995 through 2002. Although unconfirmed, David Perlmutter posited that the show's premise was based on Frostbite Falls Review by Jay Ward, a proposed pilot episode thought of in the 1940s that was not produced.Perlmutter, David (March 13, 2014). America Toons In: A History of Television Animation, page 296, McFarland, ISBN 9781476614885. The show was produced by Columbia TriStar in association with Act III Productions and Enchante/George.Col TriStar's Schwartz upped to kids TV exec VP, November 24, 1997, Variety magazine. Retrieved December 10, 2019.Animation Magazine, 1997, Pages 12-14, Volume 11, Issue 1.Tooning in the Fall Season, September 1, 1997, Animation World Network. Retrieved July 30, 2018. Veteran animation writer Mark Evanier served as story editor on the series as well as voice director.Evanier, Mark (August 1, 2008). Greg Burson, R.I.P., News from Me, Retrieved July 30, 2018. Norman Lear and John Baskin were producers, with it being the former's first foray into a series aimed at children. As Jean MacCurdy was the head of Kids' WB at the time, she oversaw the series production and added it to the lineup.Mallory, Michael (March 23, 1997). MacCurdy's cartoon empire skyrockets, Variety magazine, Retrieved October 18, 2018. Creator Jim George was previously a Disney employee, with Sander Schwartz serving as production supervisor.SANDER SCHWARTZ NAMED PRESIDENT, WARNER BROS. ANIMATION, March 20, 2001, Warner Bros., Retrieved October 19, 2018. Others who worked on the series included artists Nicola Cuti, Scott ShawEvanier, Mark (March 4, 2008). Today's Video Link, News from Me, Retrieved October 19, 2018. and Evanier's longtime partner, Carolyn Kelly.Carolyn Kelly, Lambiek Comiclopedia, Retrieved October 19, 2018. The theme song was performed by the likes of Rob Paulsen, David Paymer, Jonathan Harris and Susanne Blakeslee. It also used closed captioning.Syracuse Herald Journal, April 26, 1998, page 228, Syracuse, New York. The target audience for the show was children 2 and up,TIME magazine, 1997. though Jim George had hoped that viewers of all ages would find enjoyment in the series. Although the show was planned for airing both in early September 1997New rules for children's TV kick in today, Reno Gazette-Journal, September 1, 1997, page 3, Reno, Nevada.Day, Martha (September 1997). Saturday Morning Bonanza: The New Crop for the Kiddies, Animation World Network, issue 2.6, Retrieved December 10, 2019. and on October 11, 1997,Abbott, Jim (September 6, 1997). NEW APPROACH TO KIDS' SHOWS, The Orlando Sentinel, Retrieved October 19, 2018. production delays caused the show to ultimately air its first episode on October 25 at 8:00 AM EST,Lowry, Brian (October 18, 1997). Nickelodeon Still Leads the Big Battle for Little Viewers, The Los Angeles Times, Retrieved October 18, 2018.WB-bound aliens, March 10, 1997, Broadcasting & Cable, volume 127, number 10, page 43, Retrieved October 18, 2018. serving as a lead-in for other shows on the Kids' WB block.Haithman, Diane (February 4, 1997). Arts and entertainment reports from The Times, The Los Angeles Times, Retrieved October 18, 2018.Diuguid, Carol (February 3, 1997). KIDS' WB REVS UP SKED, Variety magazine, Retrieved January 19, 2019. The premiere episode discussed the topic of music.Harris, Lee (October 26, 1997). 'Wonderful World' hits on a Halloween theme; prez hangs out after 'Hang Time'; an 'Umptee' baton, The Los Angeles Times, Retrieved October 18, 2018. Quote: "This week's episode of Channel Umptee 3 (WB, Saturday at 7 a.m.) finds Ogden stealing the band leader's baton and trying to learn the meaning of music. For ages 2 to 5." Originally aired as a Saturday morning cartoon,The Daily Chronicle, November 21, 1997, page 38, De Kalb, Illinois. the series moved to Fridays beginning December 12, 1997,Reno Gazette-Journal, June 7, 1998, page 176, Reno, Nevada. switching to a 7:00 AM time slot. Ratings for the show were poor, and it is believed this is the primary reason for the show's cancellation. After the final episode aired in February, reruns continued in the United States through September before being quietly removed from the channel. Reruns of the show in August 1998 garnered an 0.4 viewing average in the Nielsen ratings.August Nielsen Ratings, October 1998, issue 3.7, Animation World Magazine, Retrieved October 18, 2018. For 20 years, it was the last series Norman Lear executive produced until One Day at a Time premiered in 2017.Fernandez, Maria Elena (January 2, 2017). After Two Decades Away, Norman Lear Has a New TV Show, Yahoo!, Retrieved October 19, 2018. Show format Meeting the then-newly made FCC regulations that children's television had to require three hours of educational content,Bauder, David (September 1, 1997). Requirement of educational TV for kids makes debut, The Deseret News, Retrieved October 18, 2018. every episode was themed around common things in everyday life, such as music, water and the sun, providing entertainment in addition to educating.Lear To Help Produce Kids' Show For Wb Network, February 6, 1997, Chicago Tribune, Retrieved January 19, 2019.Norman Lear Switches Gears, Panama City News Herald, February 6, 1997, page 15, Panama City, Florida.Littleton, Cynthia (May 5, 1997). The highly animated business of cartoons, Broadcasting & Cable, volume 127, number 19, pages 35-40, Retrieved December 10, 2019. Quote: "Channel Umptee-3 is an FCC-friendly series for Kids' WB! developed by Norman Lear. A group of oddball characters run a renegade TV station dedicated to answering age-old kid queries about everything from astronomy to physics." For this, the series received an E/I (educational and informational) rating.Big Media, Little Kids 2: Examining the Influence of Duopolies on Children's Television Programming, FCC (Federal Communications Commission), Retrieved December 10, 2019. This included talking about subjects such as cats before moving to the true topic of the episode, ownership. Jim George said that although he had pitched the series with entertainment at the forefront, he was glad it was also educational and felt the two should not be mutually exclusive. Within the show, anthropomorphic animals and humans co-existed and could all speak English (with the exception of silent Holey). Almost every episode begins with Ogden yelling "Hey!" repeatedly to the viewer to get their attention, while Stickley Ricketts and his henchmen attempted to get Umptee-3 shut down to increase their own power per episode, but always failed due to either Ricketts or his henchmen's bumbling tendencies. Stock footage was a hallmark of the show, often used to describe a character's feelings, symbolize educational thoughts through it or to indicate a viewer changing the channel with Ogden trying to get their attention. References to pop culture were also commonplace, with "Yours, Mine, and Ours" mentioning the musical Cats, the Star Wars films, television series Dragnet and court show The People's Court. Characters Channel Umptee-3 staff Although the ages for Ogden, Holey and Sheldon are not revealed within the show, an article from The Los Angeles Times and a 1997 issue from InfoActive Kids describes them as "kids" and "children," respectively.Hall, Jane (August 26, 1997). TV Class Is Now in Session, The Los Angeles Times, Retrieved October 18, 2018.InfoActive Kids, summer 1997, The Center for Media Education, Retrieved January 19, 2019. *'Ogden O. Ostrich' (voiced by Rob Paulsen)Terrace, Vincent (November 12, 2012). Encyclopedia of Television Shows, 1925 through 2010, page 176, second edition, McFarland, ISBN 9780786486410Pecchia, David (January 18, 1998). HE'S ALL TALK, The Chicago Tribune, Retrieved October 18, 2018. Quote: "...and Ogden the hyperactive ostrich in 'Channel Umptee-3,' the new Norman Lear-produced educational cartoon series for the tots." - A seven-foot tall yellow ostrich who enjoys the world around him. After he removed his head from the cold, dark ground, he realized the world was "a magical place," and convinced his friends Holey and Sheldon to create a show around that premise. Excitable and enthusiastic, his temperament can be at odds with Sheldon, but the two always make up. According to his character bio on the website, he serves as director and producer. *'Holey Moley' (no voice actor) - A large mole who utilizes a portable hole to go anywhere, often using it to see how certain things are done or just out of curiosity; he is rarely seen without it. Mute, Holey is a contrast to best friend Ogden, who has a tendency to speak too much. Holey is often the glue that holds the trio together. *'Sheldon S. Cargo' (voiced by David Paymer)David Paymer Biography (1954-), Film Reference Library, Retrieved October 19, 2018. - A pink snail who works as the technical director for the program, making sure the show is broadcast. Fitted with a unicyle-esque wheel to keep up with his friends, he is the most serious and professional member of the team, often getting upset when Ogden decides to change the day's subject. His middle initial and last name are a pun on "escargot." His character bio describes him as "introverted" and a "genius." *'Professor Edwin I. Relevant' (voiced by Greg Burson)Greg Burson Biography, Film Reference Library, Retrieved October 19, 2018. - Serves as the station's expert on scientific and psychological subjects. *'Polly' (voiced by Susan Silo)Susan Silo Biography, Film Reference Library, Retrieved October 19, 2018. - Is one of three newscasters who work for the station. *The remaining unnamed newscasters for the station, one male (voice of Neil Ross) and the other female (Laura Summer).The Voices of Channel Umptee-3 (1997, Animated Series), Voice Chasers, Retrieved October 18, 2018. Ricketts and co. *'Stickley Ricketts' (voiced by Jonathan Harris) - The main antagonist of the series, Ricketts serves as president and CEO of his own box corporation, Ricketts Industries. He is extremely wealthy, having a net worth of 50 "bazillion" dollars, and accrued such wealth by convincing people that everyone and everything belongs in a box and should be manufactured. He dislikes the Umptees ("Umptee-doodies" being his name for them) because they encourage people to look at things in a new way and "take them outside of boxes," and sees it as a threat to his business. His ultimate goal is to shut them down and "put them in a box." Creator Jim George described Stickley and his associates as being based on people in his life who said "no" to him. *'Pandora Ricketts' (voiced by Alice Ghostley)Alice Ghostley Biography (1923-2007), Film Reference Library, Retrieved October 19, 2018. - Stickley's wife, who in contrast to her husband genuinely enjoys Channel Umptee-3, a fact she keeps secret from him and only watches it when he's not in the same room. Pandora's name is a reference to "Pandora's box." According to Evanier, Pandora was difficult to cast, still not having a voice in February 1997; he met Ghostley while each were attending a memorial service for a mutual friend, which ultimately led to her being cast as Pandora.Evanier, Mark (February 14, 2019). The Alice Ghostley Story, News from Me, Retrieved December 10, 2019. *'Ed and Bud' (voices of Neil Ross and Gregg Berger, respectively) - Ricketts' henchmen, who do most of his dirty work for him. Always adorned in black suits, they are inept and rarely find success. Ed is taller while Bud is the shorter one. In spite of its short run, the series did feature some guests, such as Charlie Adler in the role of Ogden's mother in "The Lying Show"Lawson, Tim and Persons, Alisa (December 9, 2004). The Magic Behind the Voices: A Who's Who of Cartoon Voice Actors, pages 9 (Adler), 214 (LaMarche) and 330 (Welker), University Press of Mississippi, ISBN 9781578066964. and Ron Taylor portraying Clifton in "The Music Show." Veteran voice actors Maurice LaMarche and Frank Welker also worked on the series. Disagreement seems to exist on Holey Moley's voice actor who provided the mole's occasional noises. Vincent Terrace's book claims Tara Strong supplied his voice when necessary, while David Perlmutter's America Toons In states it is Neil Ross playing the role. List of episodes Sources for this table:Channel Umptee-3, The Internet Animation Database, Retrieved October 18, 2018.Channel Umptee-3 Episode Guide - Adelaide Prods, The Big Cartoon DataBase, Retrieved October 18, 2018.Channel Umptee-3 - Series - Episode List, TV Tango, Retrieved October 19, 2018. Availability of episodes As the series received no VHS or DVD releases, it is practically impossible to watch the series in the United States without the use of VHS recordings. Only four episodes of the series, "Umptee Sunrise," "The U.F.O. Show," "The Weather Show" and "The Lying Show" are available to watch in their entirety online. Others are either missing entirely or only contain select scenes, such as in commercials. Sony Pictures Home Entertainment holds the rights to release the series on DVD in the US, but has not done so.Channel Umptee-3 (1997), May 29, 2002, TV Shows on DVD, Retrieved October 19, 2018, archived on the Wayback Machine. It is known that the show was aired in South AfricaDrum: A Magazine of Africa for Africa, 1998, page 62, African Drum Publications. and in Canada, bothLogan, Jane (June 1, 1999). South Africa's post-apartheid production scene, Kid Screen, Retrieved October 19, 2018. between 1998The Gazette, October 3, 1998, page 142, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. and 1999.The Gazette, May 1, 1999, page 140, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. It aired in England and Germany for brief periods of time in 2000.The Guardian, July 15, 2000, page 352, London, England.Willkommen bei Kanal Umptee 3, Zeichen Trick Serien (in German), March 30, 2005, Retrieved October 19, 2018. Advertising The series received very few commercials, especially ones pertaining exclusively to the show, though there were two known advertisements with the show as the primary focus. One featured voice actor Jim Cummings as narrator. In it, the narrator frequently called Ogden (voiced by Paulsen using footage from the show's episodes) a chicken, with the latter correcting him and stating he was an ostrich. The narrator defended himself with "Well, you do look like a chicken," to which Ogden showed Chicken Boo from Animaniacs, a fellow Kids WB show, as proof he wasn't a chicken. The chicken vs. ostrich argument continued until the very end of the 30 second commercial, with the announcer relenting with "Fine." Another, much shorter ad, had Rob Paulsen using a "surfer dude" voice calling Ogden, Holey and Sheldon "gnarly channel surfers" due to the fact they were in the ocean on surfboards. Reception A survey conducted by Annenberg Public Policy Center (APPC) of educational children's programs that aired new episodes in the 1997-98 season found that while researchers for the company felt the show was "high quality," it was not widely recommended as a "good program" by parents or children aged 10 through 17. Furthermore, three episodes of the series were viewed, with two described as "moderately" educational and one "minimal."Jordan, Amy B. (senior research investigator); doctoral candidates: Davis, Stacy; Fishman, Jessica; Maxwell, Kimberly; Park, David; Schwenk, Melinda; and Wray, Ricardo. The 1998 State of Children's Television Report (1998), Annenberg Public Policy Center (APPC), Retrieved January 19, 2019. An unknown reviewer for New York Daily News called the series "irreverent fun" and stated children would find the Umptees tormenting of Stickley and co. humorous. However, they viewed the title as "awful."New York Daily News, November 16, 1997, page 281, New York, New York. Evan Levine, a reviewer for The Daily Chronicle, opined in 1998 that the series was very anarchic in its humor and believed it was often far too quick for certain things to register, finishing off the review stating it was best for children who enjoy fast paced entertainment.The Daily Chronicle, April 15, 1998, page 28, De Kalb, Illinois. David Perlmutter, author of the 2018 book The Encyclopedia of American Animated Television Shows, stated he thought the series had creative potential but believed its time slot, target audience and being on the "wrong" network were the causes of the show's short run.Perlmutter, David (May 4, 2018). The Encyclopedia of American Animated Television Shows, page 122, Rowman & Littlefield, ISBN 9781538103746. External links *Wikipedia article on the show *Official website, archived via the Wayback Machine *Warner Bros. website of the show, courtesy of the Wayback Machine References